


Mermaid

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle, Sexual Content, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: With Bruce, everything's easy.





	Mermaid

  
Natasha brings Bruce inside her, riding him sitting up. She takes him deep, moving herself slowly in his lap, everything slow and quiet. Things feel so heavy in the dark, so significant, and his hands are in her hair, his lips are on her throat, and Natasha dilates, like she's breathing for the first time after coming up out of the water. 

Tonight was a hard one. Her guns are by the door, and Bruce wouldn't let her do anything before he tended the wounds on her face, on her knuckles. 

But here everything's easy. She doesn't have to fight.  



End file.
